It All Started With a Little Pink Plus Sign
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: I got myself in a predicament... Now I know, never go drinking with your two Italian brothers and your German friend, because something WILL happen.  Rated T for language, suggestive themes and a little violence. Reviews and critiques are always welcome!
1. Prolouge

It was like all of hell had broken loose. At first, it was tense and quiet. Then next thing I knew, Romano was on his feet and spazzing out, cursing in Italian and Spanish. Feliciano was pulling his arm, restraining our brother from killing my significant other, who was sitting at my left, looking rather flustered and nervous.

"It's hug time!" Feliciano said, hugging Romano and looking at me like 'He's really pissed now… I'm sorry'

Every single sound was multiplied by 100. I could tell Ludwig was getting a headache too. After a while he started shouting at Romano and Romano was shouting back. My ears were pounding and Feliciano was probably going to need lots of ice because Romano was beating the hell of Feliciano's ribcage.

Where did all this madness start you ask? Well, it all started with a little pink plus sign that changed my life forever…

_Hey! This is only the beginning of poor Sicily's story. What on earth caused all this? Find out in Chapter 1: A Bad Idea!_


	2. Bad Idea Sicily POV

I knew something was up when my older brother, Feliciano, bounded over to me, grinning like a crackhead.

"Ve~ Fiona-chan! There you are! You want to come drinking with us, tonight?" he asked, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Um… Am I allowed to?" I asked, not sure that my brother was in his right mind.

"Of course! Romano's coming too! Ooh, and you can meet my friend Doitsu. Nihongo got sick, so you can't meet him. But Span nii-chan is coming. Oh, and France nii-chan too! You'll make so many new friends!" Feliciano said, hugging me.

~~Later~~

"Ve~ Doitsu! This is my sister, Fiorenza! Fiona-chan, this is Doitsu!" Feliciano said, smiling his usual clueless smile.

"Nice to meet you. Eh, are you old enough to drink this stuff?" Ludwig asked, blinking.

"Likewise. Yea. I'm not much of a drinker, but Feli gave me his puppy dog eyes… And those things are irresistible…" I remarked, hoping I was smiling.

He nodded and ordered a beer, "Anything you prefer?"

I blushed. He was already being too nice. Just then, Romano rounded on him.

"Are you hitting on my sister, potato bastard?" my hotheaded brother spat.

Ludwig was obviously blushing and shook his head, "No… It's just polite to buy a woman a drink at a bar in my country…"

After Romano walked off huffing, I turned to Ludwig, "Is it really?"

He chuckled and shook his head. I let out a soft huff. What kind of answer was that? I ordered myself a nice glass of wine and Ludwig and I ended up talking for a while. It seemed we were similar in some ways, but very different in others. After a while, I could tell he was gettinga little drunk. I was drunk, I'll admit. By the time my brothers found the two of us, we were making out… heavily apparently. Romano was yelling, but after five minutes, he randomly passed out on the floor. After noticing this, Ludwig and I broke apart, our faces completely red. I noticed Feliciano sitting near us, looking clueless as ever. I shrugged and Ludwig and I started flirting with each other for a while.

"Ve~ We should be going soon…" Feliciano said, looking at us both worriedly.

"Yea. That's a good idea…" I winced at the slur in my voice; I was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning…

"Why don't you guys stay at my house, it's closer…?" Ludwig offered.

"Ve~ Okay, Doitsu. Romano said he was going to stay with Spain nii-chan. Actually, I was going to get France nii-chan to take me home. So, Fiona-chan, why don't you stay with Doitsu?" Feliciano asked.

"Sure!" I slurred again.

"Maybe we should get you home… You don't sound so good…" Ludwig said worriedly.

I looked at him, "Okay…"

I tried to stand up, but I guess I failed because Ludwig caught me.

"Hey. Be more careful…" he scolded me quietly, "Maybe it's best if I carry you."

I looked at him, probably with my big clueless eyes, "Okay…"

He smiled a little and picked me up, carrying me as he walked to his house. I gigged when he put me on his bed.

"Alright, stay there. I'm going to get a shower…" he said quietly.

"Okay…" I said, my cheeks probably flushed because of drunkenness and embarrassment at him seeing me that way.

Once he left the room, I decided to get ready for bed. I quickly stripped and realized that I didn't bring any extra clothes. I waited until he was out of the shower to ask him for an extra shirt or something. He came out f the bathroom, smelling really good and looking rather hot, with his hair in his face, which was now red because I was only wearing a bra and underwear.

"Um…" he started awkwardly.

"Do you have like, an extra shirt or something?" I asked, scratching my neck.

"Hold on… Here…" he replied, digging through his drawer and throwing a random t-shirt at me.

"Thanks." I replied before throwing the shirt on and taking my bra off.

I looked up at him with most likely hazy eyes. He was really red then. I giggled and jumped into bed.

"Well, it's how I sleep…" I said.

Ludwig just stared at me, "You Italians love to share beds, don't you?"

I pouted, "Only with people we really, really like."

He gave me a look and went to lay on the floor. I grabbed his shirt and somehow, I was able to pull him onto the bed beside me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes, "I don't want you to be lonely…"

He chuckled and patted my head, "Whatever you say. Good night…"

I pouted again, "What, no kiss?"

He gave me another look, "You are one odd girl, you know that?"

I giggled, "I'll take that as a yes~"

I crawled over to him and kissed his lips. He stayed rigid a moment, but kissed me back. He was probably just saying 'screw it' and going with whatever was going on. Despite my impaired state, I was still able to be a little devious. Once again, I found myself making out with Ludwig. _To hell with it! Might as well have some fun in my life. _I always tend to deprive myself of fun for the sake of others. Yes, I am a people pleaser. But, getting back to the story, things got… interesting that night. Neither of us thought of the consequences, but hey, there are very few times in life I let myself loose…

The next morning, I woke up and found myself curled into Ludwig's side. He smiled at me and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You should keep your hair out of your eyes. They're pretty," he said, blushing.

I could feel the heat pooling on my cheeks, but I couldn't help smiling like an idiot, "Thanks…"

He chuckled, standing up and sliding some boxers on before offering me his hand. I slipped on my panties and the discarded shirt from last night and blushed as he helped me up. We both blushed and I cleared my throat as we walked down the hallway. We passed Austria, who did a double take when he saw me. Ludwig sighed, pointing him out to me. Not that I didn't know Roderich, he had been Feli's *cough* captor *cough* when he was little. Oh, if you couldn't tell, I call my older brother Feli. Just like he calls me Fiona-chan, I call him Feli. We're really close to each other. Anyway, we finally made it to the kitchen and I offered to make breakfast. I never thought _he_ would insist on making _me_ breakfast. I guessed his guilt complex was getting to him. So I sat, spacing out a little, not noticing him sit beside me and put his hand on mine. Only when he let out a soft chuckle did I realize he was sitting there.

"You know, Feli always described you as the big and scary one of the group…" I teased, smirking.

He chuckled again, a smile slowly spreading across his face, "I'm only scary to him because I yell at him. That's because he just frustrates me…"

I giggled, "Feli is kind the kind of person who can't do anything right, but yet you have to love his loveable dorkiness. Did that even sound right? Haha, shows you how good I speak English. Zip!"

Ludwig shook his head, smiling at me, "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, "I'm actually not hungry, thank you…"

He looked at me oddly, "Are you sure?"

I swallowed. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Do you- *gulp* have a bathroom on this floor?" I asked, looking around.

"Yea. Why, you feel like you're going to get sick?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded and he muttered something in German under his breath. Something like, 'Mein Gott, ich bin solch ein Idiot...' I gave him a look of utter confusion and he chuckled lightly, shaking his head. Shows you how much I pay attention to other languages, huh? The whole time I was thinking, _What the heck is wrong with me? _When we reached the bathroom, I could barely choke back whatever wanted to come up, let alone walk any farther. I opened the lid calmly and just let it all out. I felt my hair being pulled over onto my left shoulder gently then something warm (I'm guessing it was Ludwig's hand) move up and down my back softly. Once the brunt of it was over, I looked over at him. Concern laced his face. His eyes were more of a mixture of worry and comfort. I noticed just then, behind the emotions that clouded his eyes, his eyes were a blue that I had never seen before. Sure, America's eyes were blue like the sky, but Ludwig's… They were like sapphires. And as that thought went through my mind, I felt another round coming on. So, I apologized with my eyes and went back to puking. _Man, I hate hangovers… At least I don't have a headache… _I still felt his warm hand moving up and down my back for comfort. Once the second round was over, I looked at him. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry…" I croaked, my vocal cords most likely strained from all the throwing up I had done in a short amount of time.

He gave me a small smiled and patted my head, "It's okay. I feel bad that you're sick…"

I sighed, pulling all the hair I could onto my left shoulder, "It's not your fault. I _did_ have a little too much to drink…"

Before he could say another word, I turned back to the toilet, puking the rest of my guts out. After about 10 mins, (something like that… Who counts when you're puking?) I felt much better and sat on my feet, putting my head against the toilet bowl ( the clean part, of course). I heard footsteps on the tile floor and a flushing sound jolted me out of my spacey state. I looked over my shoulder to see Ludwig looking at me. I crawled over to him (he wasn't that far from me anyway) and sat beside him. I sighed and nearly fell backwards onto the tile floor in exhaustion. Thankfully, strong arms caught me and those beautiful sapphire eyes still held a look of worry, more now than before. I just let myself relax a moment before talking again.

"Do you have any Tylenol?" I asked, suddenly feeling very sore.

"Yea. Do you have a headache?" he asked, his voice getting quieter as he stood up to get the pills for me.

"Thanks." I said as he handed them to me, "No, I'm just really sore… You know, from last night…?"

His face had turned red again, "Yea. I'm sorry…"

I blushed too, suddenly feeling insecure, "It's just as much your fault as it is mine. So, do you know what time it is?"

"It's almost 11:00. I think I should be getting you home now. You _bruders _are probably wondering where you are…" he replied, looking at me.

I tried to stand up on my own, but my whole lower half was really sore, so I just fell back down. I felt strong arms around me and I looked up at Ludwig in confusion. Why on Earth was he carrying me? He chuckled and I asked him to put me down. He did, but, my legs were so weak, he decided to carry me out to his car. As we made our way to the car, I put my head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat speed up. I giggled softly and he looked down at me, his face red.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what the funny part of this all is?" I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed and I smiled, probably looking like Feli.

"I think I love you…" I said, looking him straight in the eye as I blushed.

"That's funny," he remarked, blushing himself, "Because I think I love you too…"

That statement definitely made my day, even if it meant going home to your overprotective brother crying in worry and your oldest brother screaming at the person who had taken you home.


	3. Liebe Ludwig POV

Thankfully, the roads weren't too busy that morning. We were able to get into Italy at a decent time. On the way there, of course, Fiorenza had fallen asleep. I stopped the car and looked over at her. I couldn't help but smile. She was rather peaceful when she slept. The way her brown hair fell around her face made her look… indescribable. Then, I thought back to what she said earlier.

"_The funny thing of this all is, I think I love you…"_

"_That's funny… Because, I think I love you too…"_

I smiled. Yes. My response was correct. I did and still do love her. She's just… different. It's like a balancing thing you could say. I'm rather serious, but she's laid back. Getting back to what I was saying, I wasn't sure what Romano was going to say if I carried his sister into the house when she was only wearing a bra, her underwear and one of my t-shirts. I decided to leave Fiorenza in the car while I knocked at the front door, waiting for either of the Vargas brothers to answer the door. To my relief, Feliciano opened the door and smiled widely at me, hugging me.

"Ve~ Doitsu! Eh, where's Fiona-chan?" he asked, looking around for his sister.

"She's in the car. She fell asleep on the drive here." I said, trying not to get nervous.

"Ve~ Okay. Can you bring her up to her room for me? I'm making breakfast for Romano…" Feliciano asked.

"Sure… But, it's 1 o clock in the afternoon… Why make breakfast at such a late hour?" I asked, before going over to the car and scooping Fiorenza up out of the passenger's side after unbuckling her seatbelt quietly.

"Ve~ Oh, well… Romano and Spain nii-chan kinda… last night and as soon as Romano came home, he demanded eggs and bacon, so I'm making it. Ve~ Doitsu, is that your shirt? And is she wearing anything underneath it?" he replied as he looked at his sister, who was cradled carefully in my arms and resting her head on my chest.

I stopped short, blushing at a memory of the night before, "Uh. Yes, that is my shirt. And yes, she's wearing undergarments, if that counts…"

Feliciano stared at me a moment, then went back to his usual airhead self "Ve~ Okay!"

I blinked, wondering why he didn't inquire why she was dressed the way she was. If it was my sister, I would. But yet again, I was dealing with Feliciano. So, I carried her up to her room and laid her down on her bed. She was still peacefully asleep. I couldn't help smiling. I brushed some hair out of her face. I thought back to this morning, before she had woken up, how I watched her sleep on my chest. It just felt… strangely right, as if this all was meant to happen. I couldn't help but wonder if we were meant for each other. I shook my head. But all throughout the time she slept, that thought kept repeating in my mind. When she stirred a little, I kissed her forehead softly. Her big, brown eyes fluttered open, and she smiled tiredly at me.

"Hey. Did you have a nice nap?" I asked quietly.

She nodded, "Yep. I'm surprised Romano hasn't kicked you out of here yet."

I chuckled, lying down beside her with my hands behind my head, "I am too. Maybe it is because he hasn't seen me yet…"

I felt a sudden warmth and looked down. Fiorenza was lying her head on my chest and looking at me. I smiled a little at the little pout on her face.

"What?" she asked, her pout growing ever cuter as I chuckled.

I shook my head, "You look like your brother when you pout like that."

She giggled, "I look cuter, though, right?" she asked, pouting more.

I shook my head, "Yea…"

She brought herself closer to me and just as I was about to kiss her, the door slammed open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" a familiar voice rung through the house.

"Oh Scheiße (Oh shit)…" I muttered in German, as my face most likely red by now.

"Oh merda (Oh shit)…" I heard her mutter, her face turning bright red.

"Che cazzo, bastardo di patate? Che diavolo stai facendo a mia sorella? (What the fuck, you potato bastard? What are you doing to my sister?)" Romano yelled, making Fiorenza nearly fall off the bed.

Thankfully, I caught her, but I still had no idea what Romano was screaming at me, because I didn't understand any Italian except "Buongiorno" and "Ciao". I sighed and placed Fiorenza back on the bed and sat up.

"Could you say that in English please? Or if not in English, in German?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Hm… 'fucking bastard Kartoffel? Was zur Hölle machst du meine Schwester?' I think that's how you say it in German. Right?"

I paled a little, "Something like that."

I still wasn't sure why he called me a bastard potato, but that was not the point. Romano's face did look like a tomato at that moment. I'm sure he was just pissed that I was in his house. He probably even less happy that his sister had been on me as he walked in… I shook my head and rolled my eyes. There was nothing wrong with me taking care of _his _sister, since Feliciano was busy and he was a lazy ass. I felt something warm nuzzling my chest. Romano glared daggers at me before storming out. When he left, she looked up at me, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry about Romano. You know how he is…" she said quietly.

I chuckled, "Yea. Some people never change, do they?" I asked, suppressing a soft chuckle.

"Ve~ Fiona-chan? Doitsu? You guys want to eat something?" Feliciano called from downstairs.

I looked at Fiorenza, "Hm?"

"Coming, _fratello! _(brother)" she called, "Stay for a little while?"

I smiled. How could I say not to that puppy dog face that looked a lot like Feliciano's?

"Sure." I said, standing up.

"Yay! _Ti amo_, Doitsu!" she said, hugging me, then holding my hand.

I could feel my face getting redder by the second, "_I-Ich liebe dich_, Fiorenza…"


	4. Normal Family? No! Sicily POV

A few days after the surprisingly decent lunch that my brothers, my lover and I shared, I was starting to feel extremely tired. Even Alfred, who never notices anything, noticed I wasn't my normal self. I told everyone it was not a big deal, but it secretly worried me. On my visits to Ludwig's house, I would greet him with a kiss, which he happily returned, but it was rather discreet. No one knew of our relationship. And I didn't want them to. Not yet. I usually ended up making the decisions because he was willing to do anything to make me happy. This shocked me, because normally, I was the one who forced into making my significant other happy. I think just being with me made him happy. One day, the topic of ex's came up and I froze. I had recently gotten out of an abusive relationship with a mafia leader. It was like, Romano's goal to have me marry a mafia member and have lots of children. I have no idea why, but that seemed like a good life for me, to him. Feli honestly wanted nothing more than for me to be happy, no matter what I did. Ludwig touched my hand, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay? You keep spacing out?" he asked, a troubled look clear on his face.

"Yea. I'm fine. Um… So, how's the weather?" I asked, trying to deviate from the topic.

"It's fine, I guess… Now, back to what we were talking about... You don't have to be embarrassed if you've never dated before. I-I- I haven't if that makes you feel better…" he said, having a hard time saying he's never been in a relationship before and blushing cherry red.

I sighed, "If I tell you, can you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Absolutely," he said, not hesitating at all.

"T-To be honest, I just got out of an extremely abusive relationship…" I said, biting my lip.

"Oh. Okay. So, how's the weather in Sicily?" he asked, obviously not wanting to pry.

"It's quite beautiful actually. Summer is in full swing!" I said cheerily, hiding the relief in my voice.

"Hm…" he replied, as if thinking, "Hey, are you hungry?"

I laughed quietly, "Quite starved, actually…"

He chuckled and went into the kitchen and I followed him.

"So, what's for lunch today, Luddy?" I asked, using my nickname for him.

"Whatever you want, honey." Ludwig answered, smiling lightly at the nickname.

"Hm… Can you teach how to make that wurst stuff? It's pretty good!" I replied.

He gave me a funny look, then smiled, "Sure. You have to come over here to see, though."

"Okay!" I said, walking over to him.

…

Later on, as we were eating, he asked me if he could ask about my relationship with the mafia leader, or if I preferred not to talk about it. I decided it was now or never. So I told him the entire story, from beginning to end.

"It was kind of normal at first. He was an Italian version of a gentleman. That is, until we _really_ started dating. Then, whenever we would go to his house, he would expect me to do chores. I mean, I don't mind cleaning, but I felt like a housewife, which kind of made me uncomfortable. Later, I refused to do such things and he started beating me up. First, it was just a playful slap on the arm. Then he smacked me in the face. Then, he punched me. Oh yea, and then there was the time he punched me in the face. Oh yea, then he broke his lamp over my head because he was drunk… Then it was the wine bottle he was drinking from… That one _really_ hurt…" I narrated the story, watching his face carefully as I rubbed the sore part of my scalp.

When it seemed like I had stopped, he interjected with a rather frustrated look on his face, "How did you get out of it?"

I sighed, "Feli had a fit when I had to go to the ER for glass and porcelain in my scalp, so he told the mafia leader to stay away and a few other… unpleasant… things in Italian…"

"By unpleasant things, I assume you mean things such as 'go to hell' and things of that nature?" he asked, the look on his face growing softer by the moment.

"Yea…" I replied, looking at the floor.

"It's okay…" he said, rubbing my back, which was suddenly feeling quite sore.

I absentmindedly rubbed my lower back, making him look at me oddly, "What?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "You're rubbing your lower back. Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yea… It's probably that time of the month…"

He blushed, "Yea... Belgium gets really nasty."

I blinked, "Belgium…?"

Ludwig chuckled, "Another country like us. She's related to me somehow…"

The door slammed and a familiar voice said, "Oi, West! The awesome me is here! Oh, hey Italy!"

Ludwig looked up at the silver-haired albino and rolled his eyes, "Hallo bruder."

I laughed softly, "Gilbert, I've told you several times, I'm Sicily, not Italy…"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks, staring at me with those freaky red eyes of his before shrugging and walking into the kitchen, "I smell wurst. You guys make some?"

I nodded, "Yea. We left some for you, Austria and Hungary."

"We figured _you'd _be hungry," Ludwig added.

Gilbert smacked his brother's back, "Thanks bruder! So, how's it going, Sicily?"

I smiled. Gilbert was at least trying at that point to be polite to me. When I first visited Ludwig's house, he was trying to look up my skirt, which made both Romano and Ludwig unhappy. Romano had resorted to calling Hungary and having her beat Prussia with a frying pan while Feli, Ludwig and I watched in a mixture of horror and amusement. Then, after my brothers left, Gilbert had tried several times to grope me, which resulted in my kicking him in the balls while Ludwig just stared at us. Yes… the relationship between Gilbert and I had come a long way.

"Okay, but it could be worse… I could be dead!" I said, looking on the brighter side of things as usual.

"I see…" Gilbert's face had changed quickly from a smug smirk to a confused look.

It was silent for a moment. Then, there was a pounding on the door. I jumped out of my chair from the sheer surprise and ran over to the door, hearing Hungary's voice outside the door.

"GILBERT!" her voice rung in my ears.

"What is that noise?" an aristocratic voice asked, sounding closer by the moment.

I sighed, "Hello, Austria…"

He looked up at me, "Oh, hello Sicily. Do you have the door?"

I nodded, opening the door a crack. I noticed that Gilbert was trying in vain to hide behind Ludwig, who looked utterly confused and flustered. I chuckled and looked at Hungary through the crack.

"Oh, hello Hungary!" I greeted happily.

She smiled at me, her green eyes sparkling, "Oh, hello! How are you?"

I smiled back, "Good. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just came to kill Prussia…" Hungary replied.

"Oh? Is that so? May I ask why?" I asked, knowing Gilbert had done something less than appropriate.

"Oh, he did the stuff he usually does, looking up my skirt and groping me…" she replied.

"Oh, that's a reasonable… Um, is everyone alright with me inviting Hungary in. Gilbert, you don't count." I said to Elizbetha, then I turned around to face the table, where my lover and his "family" were sitting.

"Fine with me…" Ludwig responded, giving me a small grimace.

"I think Prussia needs to learn a good lesson…" Austria said, taking a sip of the liquid in his teacup.

I opened the door, giving Elizabetha a hug before she pursued Gilbert around the house. I sat beside Ludwig, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Welcome to the family…" he sighed, watching his brother being pursued by the Hungarian woman.

"Believe me, you haven't seen my family yet… It'll make you feel _a lot _better and make your family seem _normal_…" I joked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"How bad can it be?" Ludwig asked, looking at me.


	5. Meeting the Family Joy! Ludwig POV

When I had asked to meet Fiorenza's family, I had no idea what the hell I was getting myself into. I thought maybe it would just be her two brothers. How wrong I was… It all started when Arthur answered the door. He blinked and called for Feliciano. Feliciano ran over quickly and welcomed me in with a hug. I looked around at the chaos that was the Vargas household. Something smelled like it was burning and there was faint shouting. I walked further into the house and saw France prancing around in his birthday suit while Spain pursued him with his clothes. I blinked, trying to get the image out of my head. Feliciano was happily chopping away at pepperoni, unaware of how he was holding the meat. I sighed and fixed his right hand so he would have some fingers left when he was done- maybe… I kept walking and ended up not seeing too well. The fire alarms were going off and Alfred was pulling something out of the oven. I smelled fire and Alfred started panicking, yelling at Arthur and asking him how to put the fire out on the food (?) that he had in his hands. Once the fire on the food (I found out later it was pizza) was put out, I heard Romano storm in, yelling at Alfred for burning the pizza to a crisp and Alfred retorting that it was Arthur's fault. I was watching the squabble unfold and didn't notice Fiorenza carrying a pot full of sauce. She must have seen me, because I suddenly felt a little heavier. I looked down and sure enough, Fiorenza was hugging me. I smiled and hugged her too, bending down to reach her. She giggled and I kissed her. She kissed back once and rested her forehead on mine. She giggled cutely and I couldn't help but chuckle. I heard a contempt snort and we both turned our attention to the eldest Vargas brother who was glaring at us with scorn.

"Hey, potato bastard! Make yourself useful and spread the sauce, will ya?" he barked at me.

I rolled my eyes, " Hello to you too, Romano…"

"Romano! That's not how you should treat guests! Especially my Luddy!" Fiorenza scolded from my waist.

Romano glared, "And what about you? Why don't you make yourself useful and do what you were doing before? Or help your potato headed boyfriend out?"

"Dickwad…" she muttered, walking over to the pizza she was working on.

I followed her, blinking at her statement. She was usually so sweet to everyone. Why had she just called her brother a dickwad? Not that I would argue with that… but, that's not the point. So she and I decided to do what we were told and help make the pizza. After we spread all the sauce, she put on the cheese and put the pizza in the oven, singing the version of 'Hatafutte Parade' that Feliciano sang. I smiled, listening to her sing. She has the voice of an angel. As compared to mine… I felt a tug on my sleeve and she looked up at me with her adorable smile. She lead me over to the couch and invited me to sit down. I accepted the offer and she sat happily beside me, munching on something. I took the food from her hand to look at it. She giggled and nodded.

"You want to try it? It's a canola. My country specializes in them. And they're not full of calories like America's rip-offs…" she asked, looking at me with her irresitable eyes.

I chuckled and took a bite, "Not bad… Is that… cheese?"

Fiorenza nodded happily, "Ricotta! Grandpa Rome taught me how to make the cannoli."

I nodded, "I see. Was there chocolate in there too?"

She nodded, "Yep! Just a little for sweetness. Like you!"

I blushed, "W-What?"

She giggled, resting her head on my chest, "You're sweet too! Just like a canola!"

I smiled. If it was just the two of us, I would have enjoyed it more, just staring in her beautiful hazel eyes. As soon as I heard a crash, I was jolted out of my trance. I saw Alfred frantically cleaning some red and yellow glop off the wall while Arthur yelled at him. I saw Feliciano happily setting out sauces. _Probably having some kind of pasta, no doubt…_ I mused. I saw Romano walk in the front door. He glared at me as he walked by, as if his glare could kill me. I could tell all he wanted was to be rid of me. After a few moments of relaxing, Feliciano called:

"LUNCH TIME! Ve~"

…

It wasn't as bad as I had thought it was going to be. I expected everyone to be yelling at each other, like at the meetings. Really, the only trouble was France. Apparently, he was trying to stick his hand down England's pants and America punched him before he could go any further. Then, France decided to try and do the same thing to Fiorenza who looked very unhappy when France had a rapist look on his face.

"Feli, can I PLEASE stab him, just once? He was planning to do the same thing he did to England to me…" she pouted.

Feliciano looked unsure, "I don't know…"

Romano stood up, fuming, "You _fottuto bastardo rana _(fucking bastard frog)! That's the last straw! Get your ass out of here! And while you're at it, _Vai al diavolo _(go to hell)!"

Fiorenza and Feliciano both turned red and said simultaneously, "_FRATELLO_!"

I just decided to stay quiet and eat the pasta in front of me as several arguments in several languages swirled around me. I looked over at the sauces and took the meat one and put it on the dry pasta. _Ah, a little meat in tomatoes won't kill me… _I thought. _What could go wrong? It's just sauce…_

….

About the whole sauce thing…. I was really wrong… The next day, I was in bed all day with a stomachache. And Fiorenza was with me the whole day. She felt bad about her family being so embarrassing and for Romano giving me food poisoning (sort of…) She smiled and sat on the bed beside me, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"So, what did you think of my… family?" she asked innocently.

I chuckled, "Not boring, that's for sure… Technically they're my family too, because I live in Europe…"

She giggled and rubbed my stomach a little, "Does your tummy still hurt?"

I shook my head, "Not really. How's your back, by the way?"

She rubbed it a little, "Still hurts… I think I'll go to the doctor's tomorrow."

I was getting a little worried, "You want me to go with you?"

She shook her head, "I'm okay."

I shrugged and she gently laid her head on my chest, with her ear on my heart. I smiled, stroking her hair as she smiled and sang quietly in Italian. When she was finished, she looked at me.

"What was that?" I asked.

She smiled, "It's a lullaby. Like you would sing to a baby, or a child. Feli used to sing it to me to get me to sleep when I was younger."

I smiled, "Well, it was very pretty. Especailly because it was your voice behind it…"

She moved closer, smiling, "_Ti amo, _Luddy…"

I smiled as she yawned, "_Ich liebe dich_, Fiona…"

"Can I nap on you?" she asked, her eyelids drooping.

I smiled, stroking her hair, "Sure…"

I started to hum a German lullaby that Gilbert taught me as a kid as she fell asleep. And for once in my life, there was relative peace…


	6. Wait, WHAT? Sicily POV

I went to the doctor to figure out what the heck was wrong with me. I was puking every morning at the same time every day, like clockwork. I had really strange cravings for hamburgers and fish and chips, which utterly confused my brothers , Arthur, Alfred, and myself. I had lower back pain which annoyed me to no end, and usually resulted in Ludwig rubbing it, trying to make the pain go away. I was moody, especially towards Romano. Lastly, I hadn't gotten my period for two months. It was normal to skip a month, but two made me suspicious. So there I sat, waiting for my name to be called.

"Fiorenza Vargas?" a familiar voice asked.

I got up and followed the nurse into the back. When I got there, I saw it was Alfred and cracked up.

"Wow, Alfred, I didn't know you were smart enough to be a nurse!" I laughed.

He glared at me as I stepped on the scale. I stepped off after it beeped and he looked at my chart, writing something down.

"You've gained weight…" he muttered.

I glared at him, "Don't be talking, hamburger boy!"

"I was only saying…" he glared back, leading me to an exam room.

I sat on the table and he said to me sweetly, "So, what's wrong with you dear?"

"Well, I've been puking like clockwork, I have strange cravings, my back hurts like all of hell and I'm moody. Oh, and I haven't gotten my period in like, two months…" I explained.

"Okay! The doctor will be right in to see you!" Alfred said cheerily, leaving the chart on the holder outside the door.

I twiddled my thumbs and waited for the doctor. A moment after I started to whistle, none other than Arthur trailed through the door. He gave me a smile, then read what Alfred had wrote. His eyebrows furrowed a moment, making him look extremely angry. After giving me the usual looking at (eyes, ears, throat, ect) he sat down in the chair.

"So, how long have you had these symptoms?" Arthur asked.

"For two months now, doc." I replied.

"I see… Were you sexually active during that time?" he asked.

I blushed, "Only once…"

Arthur nodded, "I see… Can I get a urine sample from you?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Cups are in there!" he called as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

…

"Hello? Fiorenza?" Alfred's voice came from the phone.

"No, it's Feliciano Vargas, dumbshit. Kidding! What's up, Alfred?" I asked, joking.

He laughed, "Well, we have your lab results. Are you sitting down?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Are you alone?" he asked

I nodded warily, "Yes…"

"Alright then, well, congrats! You're two months pregnant!" Alfred said cheerily.

"Oh, that's nice. Wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yelled.

"You're two months pregnant! You know, like you're gonna have a baby running around in 7 months…" he insisted, irritation quickly starting to show in his voice.

"Oh… Okay… Bye Alfred…" I said, hanging up.

"Oh… my… God…" I stammered.

I snapped out of it really quickly. So I was pregnant, huh?

"Who's the father…?" I asked myself.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks…

"Ludwig…" I said quietly.

"Ve~ _Sorella_, are you home?" Feliciano's voice brought me out of my trance.

"Yea! What's up?" I called from the table.

"Ve~ Can you help me with these grocery bags? They're really heavy!" he said.

I sighed and went to work, helping him out.

…

I knocked on Ludwig's door the next day, excited and nervous. I better tell him first, I thought, because he's the father. He answered the door, and I stood on my toes he kissed me before bringing me inside. We sat down at the table and he offered me a drink. I remember what Alfred had told me and what I had come here to do and said no thanks. He shrugged and we stared at each other until I opened my mouth.

"Listen… I have something to tell you…" I started.

He look prepared for the worst , "Yea?"

"I'm… pregnant..." I stated, closing my eyes, waiting for the impact.

"W-What?" his voice came out on a single breath.

"You know, up the spout, knocked up, preggers?" I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Did America teach you those terms?"

I giggled, "Yea… Why?"

He chuckled, "Because, those sound absolutely ridiculous…"

I sighed, "Oh, okay."

"So, who's the father?" he asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, who's kid is it?" he asked, blinking.

"It's yours!" I said, shocked.

"Oh. Okay… Well, sorry…" he apologized.

"Why are you sorry? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" I exclaimed without thinking.

He smiled, "You are too."

"R-Really?" I asked.

He smiled, hugging me, "Of course… But hey, at least you know why all that crazy stuff is happening, right?"

I nodded, feeling safe and warm in his arms, like always, "Yea…."

For a moment, it was silent. Just the two of us, breathing in and out together. Like it was meant to be. A match made in heaven. I realized that it was moments like these that made life worthwhile. I noticed it was rather quiet in Ludwig's house; unusual since Gilbert was always running around, getting himself into trouble. Even Roderich and Elizabtha weren't around.

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked.

"They all had something to do…" he said.

He started rubbing my stomach and I giggled.

"So, 9 months, right?" he asked.

"Yep. That's how long a pregnancy is…" I replied.

"So that means you have 7 months left to go." Ludwig reasoned.

"Indeed." I said, smiling.

"So, when are you going to tell your brothers?" he asked.

I froze. My brothers! I had totally forgotten about telling them because I was too excited to tell Ludwig. Feliciano would be happy. But Romano… I was suddenly having a bad feeling then. Ludwig's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Fiorenza, hun? Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded, "I'm fine… Just… wondering how the hell I'm going to tell Feliciano and Romano."

He held my hand, giving it a light squeeze, "I'll be there with you the whole time. I promise…"

I smiled, he cared about me so much, "All right... Cause I'm going to need you there."


	7. Brothers & Pregancy Sicily POV

I was worried that my brothers were going to freak when I told them. So, I invited Ludwig over and we had a nice, calm dinner together. Surprisingly, Romano kept his mouth shut. After dinner, we all retreated to the couches in the living room. We sat in silence for a few moments. Then Feliciano spoke.

"Ve~ Is there a reason you had Doitsu come over or is this some kind of family bonding?" he asked, his usual spacey face on.

I sighed, looking at Ludwig. It was no or never. The moment of truth… I shook my head.

"I do have something to tell you two…" I started.

Romano gave me a strange look and Feli actually had his eyes open. I took a deep breath in.

"I'm pregnant…" I said.

They both stared at me, looking at Ludwig, then at me. Feli was the first to speak.

"So, you're going to have a baby! YAY! I'm gonna be an uncle! Wheee~ Ve~ But, who's the daddy?" he asked, cheerily.

"Yes…" Romano hissed, "Please, do tell us…"

I looked at Ludwig, who looked a little nervous. I scratched my head. Ludwig cleared his throat and spoke.

"I am…" he said.

"Ve~ Doitsu's gonna be a daddy! Isn't that great, Romano?" Feliciano said, smiling goofily.

Romano didn't answer. A moment later, it was like all of hell had broken loose. At first, it was tense and quiet. Then next thing I knew, Romano was on his feet and spazzing out, cursing in Italian and Spanish. Feliciano was pulling his arm, restraining our brother from killing Ludwig, who was sitting at my left, looking rather flustered and nervous.

"It's hug time!" Feliciano said, hugging Romano and looking at me like 'He's really pissed now… I'm sorry'

Every single sound was multiplied by 100. I could tell Ludwig was getting a headache too. After a while he started shouting at Romano and Romano was shouting back. My ears were pounding and Feliciano was probably going to need lots of ice because Romano was beating the hell of Feliciano's ribcage. My headache was getting worse by the second. Finally, I screamed.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, holding my head.

Everyone instantly stopped screaming and looked at me. Ludwig cleared his throat and apologized to me, then my brothers. I tugged on his arm, letting my eyes tell him not to leave. He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around me. Feliciano finally fell over from the abuse of his ribcage by our older brother, who had significantly calmed down. Once Romano threw Feliciano back on the couch, he walked over to Ludwig and me. He glared at Ludwig first.

"You bastard! This is your fault! Take responsibility for your actions, dammit!" he huffed.

Then, Romano turned to glare at me.

"If he hurts you, I will personally have him murdered in his sleep, capeish?" he asked.

I glared back at him, hugging Ludwig "He would never do that!"

Romano glared at me, then told me to take Feli upstairs, which I did. I heard some of their conversation as I went up the stairs.

"Are you making her keep that… thing?" Romano spat out the word 'thing'.

Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed, "I'M not making her do anything. It's all her choice. Personally, anything that makes her happy makes me happy…"

Romano glared at him, "You BETTER make her happy after what you did to her, potato bastard!"

Ludwig just scoffed, "Well, after what she told me about someone you picked out…"

"Don't judge my choices, bastard!" Romano yelled, getting red in the face.

I missed the rest because I bolted up the stairs once Ludwig noticed I was just standing there. I put Feli in his bed and tucked him under the covers. I looked at the clock. 10:00 at night. I did a double take. Was it really 10:00? I shook my head and walked back downstairs. Romano was passed out on the couch and Ludwig looked like he was about to doze off any minute. I nudged Ludwig, who grunted and looked at me.

"Hm?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Why don't you go up to my room? You can stay here for tonight, Luddy."

He looked at Romano, "You sure he won't mind?"

I shook my head, "You're MY guest. MY lover. HE just has to deal with it."

He stood up, rubbing his eyes and kissing my head, "Is it alright if I use your bathroom? I kinda need a shower…"

I nodded, pecking his lips before lugging Romano upstairs, "Absolutely, love. What's mine is yours!"

He nodded too and walked up ahead of me. I tucked Romano in his own bed. The guy was fast asleep. Hadn't even noticed he'd moved. He just slept. After tucking my oldest brother (yes, you heard me. OLDEST brother. And I'm the youngest!) into bed, I walked into my room as Ludwig walked into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him. I quickly got changed and stared at my stomach while lying on the bed. Did I have one of those bumps that you could tell I was pregnant? Then, I wondered what Ludwig thought of all of this. Once he came out, blushing because he only had a towel on, he spoke quietly.

"I…don't have any night clothes…" he whispered softly.

I chuckled, my face reddening, "It's okay. I still have your shirt, by the way…"

He waved his hand, "Just keep it. It's fine. I'll just wear my *ahem* ….undergarments to bed. It's fine, really."

I blinked, "Well okay… So, uh… We don't have a guest room."

He blushed, "Oh? Um… Do you mind sleeping in the same- and I assume this means you don't mind…"

I had already pulled him into bed beside me, snuggling on his chest. He chuckled, kissing my forehead. I started to hear a lovely German lullaby. I smiled. Ludwig was always so good at sensing the atmosphere and helping the situation. I started to hum my Italian lullaby at the same time. I found out though the words were different, the melody was the same. And when I got to the line that said 'Oh, how could a love ever so shy be so sweet?', I stopped. I listened to what he sang and translated it in my head. He was saying, 'How beautiful a love, hidden safely within the heart of a restless man.' I realized we were both singing something similar. Both lullabies were about love. He stopped singing and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. This, this was exactly where I wanted to be. In a quiet place with the love of my life. And really, at that point, that was all that I could ever ask for.


	8. Speaking Of Love Ludwig POV

I knew that she would think I was crazy. I knew that she would say yes. But, it just had to be asked. Yes, I Ludwig, was about to tie myself down forever. And surprisingly, I was okay with that. I sighed. I loved Fiorenza so much. Not to even mention the fact that she was carrying my child (which I kind of felt bad about). So, I gathered all the courage I had, my mother's engagement ring (for some odd reason, my bruder, Prussia, had it) and all the oxygen I had in my body. We were sitting on a picnic blanket in a park in the southwestern par t of Germany. Fiorenza told me numerous times how much she loved this place. The air was quiet and romantic. I wasn't the best at the whole romance thing, but between the two of us, it worked. She happily ate the food that I had cooked and was ecstatic when she found out I baked her favorite kind of cake and iced it with her favorite kind of icing. By then she was about 6 or 7 months pregnant, but she was still beautiful in my eyes. So there we sat, in silence as she stroked her stomach and I watched her. She had a loving smile on her face as she watched her hand. She looked up at me, her brown eyes filled with love. I kissed her head and she leaned against me. I took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"Fiorenza…you know I love you, right?" I asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Of course!"

I smiled, "And you know I'm right here with you. Through everything?"

She nodded, "Of course!"

I smiled, fiddling with the ring box behind my back "I should have done this a while ago… But I just wasn't sure… But now I am. Fiorenza, I am so madly in love with you. Will you marry me?"

She looked utterly shocked when I opened the box. She started to cry and I panicked. I didn't know what to do until she attacked me with a hug. I looked at her and she nodded earnestly, her beautiful smile once again gracing her face. I blushed but captured our lips together as I gently slid the ring on her finger. When she pulled back, tears were running down her face. I wiped them away, knowing they were tears of joy. So, we sat there, hand in hand, watching the sunset.

…

I woke up a few months later to the smell of sausages and eggs. I shook my head. She had gotten up early, again. I walked downstairs after washing my face and brushing my teeth. I walked over to her, kissing her temple and rubbing her stomach. She giggled and I kissed her head again. She was so cute. She reminded me of her brother in some ways. But mostly, she was her own person.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked, as if she wasn't cooking right in front of me.

She chuckled and joked, "Are you blind?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Right. I could smell it from upst- Eh? Are you cooking bacon too?"

She giggled, kissing my cheek, "Remember, I have _two_ people to feed…"

I blushed, "Oh, yea. Right… Sorry hun."

She smiled, "It's okay. Oh! Honey, could you get some plates? I think mostly everything is done…"

I nodded, "Of course my love."

I handed her two plates and she put the eggs and sausage on one and eggs, sausage and bacon on the other. We sat at the rather empty table. I should have figured it would be empty. Nobody in my house got up much before 1:00 in the afternoon on Sundays. So there we were at 10:30 in the morning, eating breakfast as everyone slept. I still couldn't believe that she and I were living together. I really liked it, because I didn't have to constantly bother Feliciano and Romano. Romano wasn't too happy about us getting married, but Feliciano was ecstatic. We sat for a while talking and smiling at each other. Around 11:30, we went into Berlin. Ever since the wall had come down in the 80's, everyone was suddenly nicer to each other. Though there was still normal crime, it wasn't as bad as it had been. Speaking of the wall, I was going to take her to see the remnants of it, even if it meant having to relive bad memories…. Well, that all changed when her water broke in the supermarket (we stopped there to get some non-perishable food for a picnic later). To my relief (or not…) we rushed to the hospital. I started to slightly panic. I had read every part of the manual, EXCEPT the part about birthing. So, I just stuck by her side, holding her hand as she cried out in pain. Each time she pushed, her hand got tighter and tighter around mine. The nurse on the other side of her was ushering her on. She yelled at the nurse, then looked at me, smiling through her pain. One last push and a painful yelp and a wailing filled the room. She smiled in relief and looked up at me. I looked at the nurse, who checked Fiorenza out really quickly, then nodded to me. I put the guardrail on the side of the bed down and sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair.

"You did great, love." I said.

"This is all your fault," she teased, laying her head on my leg, looking up with this beautiful brown eyes I loved so much.

I shrugged, "Yea, but I regret nothing…"

She smiled, "Neither do I, love, neither do I."

I knew she was tired, so I stroked her hair until she fell asleep. I smiled. Then, reality hit me. This _was_ really happening. I _was_ getting married. I _was_ a father. I looked at my peacefully sleeping fiancée, then the clock. I realized that our child was born at midnight. I stroked my lover's hair gently, trying not to wake her. The nurse came back in a few minutes after, looking at me first, then the little blanket in her arms.

"Do you want me to come back later…?" she asked.

I shook my head, "It's fine… Is that…?"

She nodded, "Yep. He's a healthy little boy. Big kid though, .24 kilos*!"

I blinked as she handed him to me, "Thank you."

She smiled, "Looks just like you…"

Then, she just left. I stared after her, and then looked down at what she had placed in my arms. I unwrapped the blanket a little to see a little boy fast asleep. The nurse was right. Even so young, the shape of his face resembled mine. I smiled. He stirred, but didn't open his eyes. I saw the thin layer of brown hair on his head and looked at his sleeping mother. He definitely had her hair. I sat on the edge of the bed once more, this time cradling my son carefully. I looked at my small family and smiled. I was happy just like that. Just my sleeping lover and child, and myself watching over them…

Author's Note:

.24 kilos = 8 1/2, 8.5 Ilbs. If this is wrong, please tell me! I'm used to the standard system. *shakes head* stupid americans and our standard system... XD


	9. Bringing Home Angelo Sicily POV

We were in the hospital for a few more days after Angelo was born. I remember waking up and seeing Ludwig holding a bundle of blankets. When he noticed I was awake, he greeted me and kissed my forehead. When the little boy in his arms started to squirm, he continued singing a German lullaby to the little boy. Once Angelo was asleep, Ludwig handed him to me. I stared at him. He looked exactly like Ludwig, his face and everything. The little patch of brown hair on his head was obviously the difference between him and his _padre_, not counting the fact that they were more than 20 years apart in age. The last day we were in the hospital, the nurse that helped deliver my son gave us a blue teddy bear. I thanked her several times, stating that it wasn't necessary, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm a mother myself. I understand how things are. Just think of it as a gift, from a mother, to a mother," she said smiling.

I blushed, "Thank you very much. For everything!"

She nodded, wheeling my wheelchair into the elevator while Ludwig held the doors open. My fiancé smiled as me as I cooed to the baby in my arms. He giggled and I smiled. He was just so darn cute! I couldn't wait to show him to everyone else! Then I remembered I had to get home first…. When we got to the car, Ludwig put the car seat he had ran out and bought in the car and gently placed our son in it. I kissed his little forehead before climbing in the front seat. I stole a kiss from Ludwig and we went home to relax after our hectic 3 days.

…

We had brought little Angelo home on a Wednesday and on Saturday, we had Feliciano, Romano, Antonio, Gilbert, Roderich, and Elizabetha over for a nice lunch. Of course, everyone fawned over little Angelo. Well, who wouldn't? Anyway, I think Feli spent the most time cooing at him and playing with him. By then, Angelo's little blue eyes were wide open, reflecting the look on his face. When he first saw Feliciano, his face scrunched up like his father's did when he was confused. After Feliciano cooed to him a little, he gave a squeal of joy. He chuckled, Feli was so good with kids. I looked at Romano, who was just glaring at nothing at all. Antonio tried to get my grumpy brother to play with his nephew, but Romano refused, calling him a bastard. I didn't have to correct him because Feli did.

"_Fratello_, if you're going to use that language, use it away from the baby…" Feliciano said calmly, as Gilbert took Angelo from him.

Gilbert chuckled, bouncing the little boy up and down on his knee, "Such a cute little thing. Reminds me of when West was little like this… Jeez, where did all _that_ time go?"

Ludwig popped his head in the room, glaring at his brother and joking, "Are you calling me old? Because you're probably several hundred years older than I am…"

"Oh, you heard that West? Nah, I was just sayin. But man, he's definitely your son, no question. Well, expect the hair… But hey, he's gotta have some part of his_ mami _in 'em, right Fiorenza?" Gilbert asked.

"Eh?" I looked up from the crib I had been struggling to put together for weeks, even before my son was born, "What was that? Sorry, I was focused on putting this darn thing together. Poor little baby's been squished between him mommy and _vati_ for 4 days now. I'd rather him have his own bed… er, crib…"

Ludwig walked over, drying his hands with a towel before trying to help me put it together, "Did you try putting this here?"

I nodded, staring at the piece in my hand, "I got every other joint in! I just can't figure out where this darned one goes…"

He looked at it too and took it from me, trying to fit it in somewhere while I put the rails up on at least one side of the crib. Gilbert continued to entertain Angelo by bouncing him around and letting Feli calm him down when he got fussy. Eventually, Ludwig found where the piece went and at the same moment Ludwig and I smiled at each other, Angelo started squirming, obviously wanting to be with one of us rather than those strangers, who he didn't really know where his uncles and aunt. I took Angelo from Feli, who was trying to soothe the little boy and instantly, he stopped crying and nestled his head against my chest. I sung my Italian lullaby softly and he started to doze off. Once he was asleep, Ludwig brought the crib upstairs. I followed him, still singing softly, making sure our little boy was asleep. I kissed his forehead and handed him to Ludwig, who had barely gotten to hold him either. He gently kissed his son's head and placed him in the crib, pulling the blankets over him. He looked like what he truly was, an innocent child. I smiled and felt arms around my waist. I looked up and leaned against Ludwig, who was pretending to be distracted by the animal themed nursery, which had blue walls as the background. I poked his arm and he looked down at me.

"He's so cute…" I said, smiling at our sleeping son.

He nodded, "Yea. You're still the most beautiful to me…"

I smiled, "Aww! Thanks, love."

He nodded, kissing my head. He took my hand and we walked downstairs. Suddenly, everyone jumped out from wherever possible and screamed, "CONGRATULATIONS!" I screamed and Ludwig jumped in surprise. He looked at Feliciano, sweatdropping.

"Italy, it was supposed to be NEXT weekend…" he remarked.

I heard a small cry from upstairs and ran back up, totally ignoring the mob of people staring at my fiancé and me. I picked my son up, who was now wide awake and wailing, and gently rocked him back and forth, trying to get him back to sleep.

"Shhh… _Mama qui... Va tutto bene ..._" I whispered and instantly he stopped wailing.

Angelo let out a little whine and I smelled something. I walked over the changing table and checked his diaper. Yep, that was _definitely _it. So, I changed his diaper and he seemed happier. I didn't know (other than having to sit in his own waste) why until I realized Gilbert and Feliciano (yes, it took two of them to change him) put his original diaper on backwards. I cooed and he let out another squeal of joy. After a few moments, he got fussy again and I figured he was hungry. So, I sat down in the rocking chair, grabbing the blanket and let him nurse. The whole time, I sung my favorite lullaby to him. When he finished, I waited until he got fussy again and burped him. After successfully getting him back to sleep, I tucked him into his crib and placed a kiss on his small forehead. I walked downstairs and sat down at the table. All the extra people had gone home and it was just the people Ludwig and I originally had invited over at the table. We ate a variety of Italian and German dishes. I started to wonder what kind of food we would feed our son when he was past the bottle stage. I shook my head. We all ate happily. Antonio was trying to convince Romano to adopt a child together, to which Romano cussed him out. Gilbert was flirting with Elizabetha, who was flirting right back, making Gilbert very happy. Roderich was playing the piano in the other room, opting out of dinner. I looked at Ludwig, who smiled at me. Being lovers was great, but being new parents to our little Angelo was even better.

…

Awwwww~ Cute and fluffy! I was tempted to puke rainbows when I wrote this, but I resisted. Well, I hope you enjoy the fluffiness of it all. There is more to come, but for now, peace out! ;) P.S. reviews and critiques are 100% accepted as long as it's not scorching flames. Cause I don't like getting burned. _**Hasta la pasta!**_ -KishikoMasago


	10. Beginning Our Lives Together Ludwig POV

It was a beautiful September day. Our little Angelo was with his uncles Romano and Antonio, because his Uncle Feliciano and Uncle Gilbert were in the wedding party. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was slicked back for once and I thought I looked a little more like someone going to an interview more than someone who was going to get married. Of course, as I tried to pin the flower on my coat, I pricked myself and I cursed quietly in German before asking my brother to help me, much to my chagrin. As he helped me out, he looked up and down at me, smiling.

"I guess I did an alright job, eh West?" he joked.

I nodded, "A fine job indeed."

He sighed, "Yea… Do you remember when I first found you? How you called me _bruder_ after one day?"

I nodded, wistfully remembering those lost days, "Yea… You know, I really missed you when they put up that damned wall…"

Gilbert put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Hey, no worries, West. It's all history now. Hey, we should go. I'm sure you really want to see her."

I nodded. I hadn't seen Fiorenza all day and I was anxious to. We ended up just heading to the altar, but not before Feliciano wanted to detour us.

"Ve~ Doitsu, can I see Angelo before the wedding?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. By the way Feliciano talks about Angelo, you would think he was Feliciano's son instead of mine. I nodded, wanting to see my little boy too before all of it started.

"Ve~ My nii-chans look good in suits!" Feliciano said, praising his brother and his brother's lover before cooing at Angelo, who squealed with delight.

"S-Shut up, dammit!" Romano snapped as Antonio covered Angelo's ears.

I glared at him, "If you would please refrain from speaking that way around my son, I would appreciate it…"

Angelo let out a little whine and Antonio looked at me, "I think our little _beb__é_ want to see his _padre_."

Little Angelo seemed overjoyed when Antonio put him in my arms. I smiled, speaking a little bit of German to him. His face scrunched up in confusion, but he squealed a moment later, so I guess that was his way of laughing. I made a mental note that Fiorenza and I should decide what language he would speak. After about five minutes, I handed him back to Antonio, who winked at me.

"Good luck!" he said, waving with his own hand before trying to make Angelo do the same thing, but he just squealed in protest.

I waited at the front of the garden with Feliciano right next to me and my bruder, Gilbert, standing next to Feliciano. Feliciano whispered to me quietly.

"She loves you… So much, Ludwig. I'm so happy that you found her. And I'm glad she found you! Cause now my best friend and my little sister will be happy forever!" he cheered happily, hugging me.

I hugged him back, "Feliciano, no matter what, you'll always be my best friend…"

He smiled and pointed to the aisle, "Hey look, here she comes…."

I smiled happily. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a dress that was red in color with lace on the bottom. I couldn't believe this was the same woman who just yesterday had been wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. When she reached the altar, I could see her start to cry. When she came up to me after saying goodbye to Romano, who at the last minute had stepped up to give her away, I wiped her tears away and we embraced each other. After that, things went very quickly. And before I knew it, we were at the 'I do's'.

"Do you, Ludwig, take Fiorenza Vargas to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward? For better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked me.

I nodded, looking at her and smiling, "Of course I do…"

He turned to Fiorenza, "Do you Fiorenza Vargas, take Ludwig to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward? For better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

She nodded, starting to cry again, "Yes… I mean yes, I do!"

The minister smiled at us and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Of course, I did that as soon as he said it. Before I knew it, we were met with a flurry of congratulations. I think the ones that meant the most to me were that of my brother Gilbert and my cousins Roderich and Elizabetha. I could tell Fiorenza was anxious to see Angelo. So, I did what any good husband would do and took my child back to his anxious mother, who was delighted to see both of us. I think Angelo was glad to see us too, because when he saw me, he looked at me as if to say, 'Thank god you're here! Get me away from these freaks!' I took Angelo from Spain, who was happily chatting with Romano again and happily handed my son back to me. I smiled and he squealed with joy. I cooed to him a little, but it sounded odd when I did it. My wife came over to us and cooed at him. I smiled. It was cute when she did it… I figured I should just stick to lullabies. For the rest of the night, my son, my new wife and I celebrated our new life together. I smiled to myself. My life was now complete.


	11. Life Now Sicily POV

A little cry came from the nursery. Before my husband could stop me, I am on my feet and into our little Angelo's room. He keeps crying. Usually, he cries at night, but during the day, he is as laid back and happy as a baby could be. I smell his diaper. Nope, that's not the problem. I rock him back and forth and sing him lullabies, but he still cries. I sit down in the rocking chair and let him nurse. I smile. His eyes are sapphire blue, just like his father's. The little patch of hair on his head is a brown color similar to mine. When he looks confused or upset, he looks exactly like his father. Though, when he is happy, he looks more like me. He settles down after he's fed and burped. I sing soft Italian lullabies to him, singing our little angel to sleep. Just when I tuck him in, Ludwig walks in, looking tired.

"He was hungry again." I say, leading Ludwig back into our bedroom.

He nods, "Yes, I figured that. Well, you slept decently, right?"

I smile, hugging and kissing him, "Of course, my love."

He climbs in bed, laying me beside him, "Get some rest, _meine Liebe_…"

I crawl over to him, laying on his chest, "okay…"

Ludwig chuckles and jokes, "I didn't say use me as a pillow…"

I look up, looking innocent, "But, you're more comfy than the pillow…"

He smiles, pulling me close, "You're too cute, you know that?"

I giggle, snuggling close to him, "I love you, Ludwig. So much…"

He pats my head, "I love you too, honey… Now sleep, please…"

I nod reluctantly, starting to doze off. I hear a little cry, but my husband jumps up, gently pushing me back onto the bed and I lay down, watching him. Ludwig comes back in, with Angelo in his arms. Angelo has stopped crying, but is whining. Ludwig smiles a little, starting to sing a lullaby.

"_Stille jetzt, tun Sie nicht Sie schreien. Vati ist hier, Sie, sind mein Sohn ganz richtig. Die Engel werden kommen, wenn Sie schlafen. Die Engel werden kommen, wenn Sie schlafen. Sie müssen nicht Angst haben. Gott wird Sie bis zu den Sonne-Anstiegen wieder schützen. Die Engel werden kommen, wenn Sie schlafen. Die Engel werden kommen, wenn Sie schlafen…" _he sings softly, hoping to get our son to sleep.

I smile. He's such a good father. He's always there for me, ready to sing Angelo to sleep. I chuckle to myself. After putting our little angel back in his crib, I roll over so he can get back in bed. I crawl over to him and lay on his chest. I'm really excited. After we get settled, I decide to tell him.

"So I went to the doctor today…" I start.

He looks at me, "Oh? Are you sick?"

I shook my head, "No. I just needed to see the doctor about something."

Ludwig looks very worried now, "About what?"

"Well… I've been really tired lately. My back's been hurting and I'm not exactly feeling very well…" I continue.

His frown deepens, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nod. I'm so excited! I just can't wait until I tell him!

"I'm okay. Turns out I'm pregnant again!" I say excitedly.

He's obviously rendered speechless, "R-Really?"

I nod excitedly, "Yea! Isn't that great?"

He smiles lovingly, putting a hand on my flat stomach, "Wonderful indeed… I love you, Fiorenza."

I smile too, pecking his cheek, "I love you too, Ludwig…"

Skip ahead a few months and Ludwig, Angelo and I are sitting in our backyard enjoying the summer weather. Angelo is crawling after a rabbit with his little butt straight up in the air. I chuckle. He's such a cute little baby. It's hard to believe he was the same baby who used to cry all night long. I feel a warm hand on my stomach and look down, then up. Ludwig chuckles and I lean back against him. It feels like I'm pregnant for the first time again. Though now, we have less worry, because we're married and whatnot. Romano still doesn't like my choice of mate, but he seems to have gotten over it and is now talking with Spain about adopting, which I think is cute, considering they've been married for 3 years now. Currently, Feli is happily married to a beautiful woman named Luna and they had a little girl not too long after I found out about my little girl. Anyway, I smile, remembering the day Ludwig and I met as adults. I had to admit, he had certainly gotten hotter since I had last seen him. And who knew that I would end up marrying him? I smile. I wouldn't change my life. Not one moment, minute, day, week, year. Nothing, absolutely nothing would I change. I have a wonderful, loving husband and an adorable and sweet little son. I rub my stomach again. I wonder what our daughter will look like. Since Angelo looks like his _vati_, I'm hoping his _sorella_ looks like me. Ludwig smiles, kissing my head.

"So, do you regret anything?" he asks.

I look at him, smiling, "Of course not! Even if I had to do it over and over again, I would always choose you…."

He smiles, rubbing my stomach, "So would I dear… So would I… _Ich liebe dich_, Fiorenza…"

I smile too, putting my hand on his, "_Ti amo_, Ludwig…"


End file.
